Chickehn
When it comes to randomness, with birds, nothing beats the one and only chickehn. It happens to be spelt differently to the normal chickehn, and for some reason does not have a page on wikipedia, though the inferior chicken does. Read the Chicken wikipedia page here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chicken If you have read it, you will understand that it is a very boring page filled with text that most people may not understand. However, the Chickehn is a very understandable word to understand, because it has the exact same pronounciation as chicken, and only has one extra letter between the last 2 letters in chicken, the 'h'. This awesomeness cannot be changed, because of that one extra letter. The Chickehn can sometimes be a boomba. Chickehn Quotes Some quotes are significantly random compared to other things, and a few important quotes in the world of chickehns is shown below: Y U NO LYKE CHICKEHN Y U NO LYKE CHICKEHN Y U NO LYKE CHICKEHN Y U NO LYKE CHICKEHN Y U NO LYKE CHICKEHN Y U NO LYKE CHICKEHN Y U NO LYKE CHICKEHN Y U NO LYKE CHICKEHN Y U NO LYKE CHICKEHN As you can see, there is a wide variety of chickehn quotes and there will be more to come as more are made. It is important to know, that when bored, to make a chickehn quote or joke. It will un-bore the world one step at a time, and also it will get you extra chickehn to eat on the way home. Lucky for you if your home is right next to some chickehns, which is impossible, because chickehns do not exist, and only chickens exist. Amazing, right? However, that is not the point of this special chickehn. The chickehn has the power to give you a change of heart and turn you into a chickehn-lover, (not an animal lover, a chickehn-lover) and make you love chickehns. Chickehns are very nice to take a look at, as they are comical, and do not exist in real life. Rivalry Between the Chickehn and the Chicken Ever since they were little, the Chickehn and all the other Chickens had regular fights, because the Chickehn looked retarded. The Chickehn kept getting bullied by the other Chickens, and there were many incidents where the Chickehn had many black eyes, broken bones, and a bandage covering his whole face, the legs, and the rest of his whole body (i.e. his whole body). Due to these bandages, the Chickehn was temporarily blind and could not see anything for a couple of months. Due to this, the Chickehn got bullied by both the Chickens and the other birds of the bird kingdom, who didn't know it was the Chickehn and therefore did not respect him. When the Chickehn took off all his bandages, however, the other birds got really scared as they respected the Chickehn for some godly reason. The Chickehn got pissed at the Chickens and punched/kicked all of them in the crotch, and killed the leader of the Chicken gang. The Chickens became shocked and scared by this act, and so they stopped bullying the Chickehn. However, there still is some difficulty between the two types of bird. They still had regular arguments, and they raced each other a lot, picking on each other at every available opportunity. We all know the ending though. And that is... ... that no one has won. Yet. The Winner of the Fights Didn't I tell you that it's still ongoing? But my prediction: Chickehn wins. By far. Poverty of the Chickehn Please donate to the chickehn. He is currently very poor, and the only way to make him rich again is to donate to him. Please protect him from the evil chicken, and help him to become the greatest chickehn in the world. Rareity of the Chickehn The Chickehn is a one-and-only being, meaning that only one of it exists in the world. Please help it, by eating chicken, and helping him become bigger and better one chicken-death at a time. When the chickehn dies, it will be the end of the world. Please help the world live and keep the chickehn alive, and you will be rewarded by being able to tell everyone that the apocalypse is a hoax. The Chickehn God As hard as it is to believe, the Chickehn God indeed exists. Dead serious. It does. The Hoax of the Chickehn God The Hoax of the Chickehn God happened when this page was created, when a few lines above, someone wrote that the Chickehn God exists. This is not true. There is only one chickehn in the world, and there should only be one in the world, and there only needs to be one in the world to protect the world and the other world from the very common chicken.